kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuji
Appearance A giant of a man, Fuji is easily the largest character in the series. He has waist-length white wavy hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. he wears a loincloth and a set of what appears to be large, heavily modified green samurai armor. Over his left hand, arm and shoulder and across his chest he wears a form-fitting green sleeve-like piece of clothing. His waist contains a black piece of armor which is oddly shaped to accommodate his size. Attached to his back in between his neck and shoulders on both sides, as well as down his left arm are several half-ring like objects. on both ankles he wears purple bands and on his right wrist he wears a white band. On his left hand is a small piece of armor only reaching his wrist. His face is covered by a green samurai helmet with a skull design on the facial area. Personality Despite his appearance, Fuji is shown to be kind and peaceful, not wanting to fight. As such, he despised Saizuchi, who forced him to commit acts of violence, yet never had the will to resist him until Hiko Seijūrō mentioned it to him. He had remained with Saizuchi out of personal honor, Saizuchi had saved his life, and the tiny villain used this gratitude to enslave him. No matter how cruelly Saizuchi treated him and what crimes he had him commit, Fuji's misguided loyalty kept him from questioning his master. Only when Hiko treated him as a man, an equal, and not a mindless monster, did he gain the strength to break free and start a new life. Relationships History Early in his life, Fuji was discovered by a group of boys wielding weapons, accusing him of being a freak, and bringing armed officers who shot at him with their guns, hitting him several times before he is able to escape. Not long after, a badly wounded Fuji was discovered and saved by Saizuchi, whom he remained with for years afterwards, even though Saizuchi treated him badly. Fuji destroys the Aoiya and fights Hiko Seijuro briefly, but is easily defeated by him. Hiko respects Fuji, after seeing that he possesses the spirit of a true martial artist. Hiko prompted Fuji to shed his armor, showing his true appearance, as well as to resist Saizuchi for the first time in his life. Hiko helps Fuji realize that he is not a monster as everyone else, including Saizuchi, claim, but a man with the heart of a true warrior. Though defeated, he smiles, having finally found the respect of another. After Shishio and his men are defeated, Fuji was shown to be assigned by the government to develop the land in north Hokkaidō as well as act as a defender. Development and Reception Fuji's design was based on the EVA units from "Neon Genesis Evangelion", and this is especially true when he still has his armor on. Though Watsuki said in the production notes that he chose Unit-02, the "Production Model", as the primary basis for Fuji's armor, the face looks more closely like that of Unit-01 (and/or Unit-03). Watsuki has also stated that another of his inspiration was from Nausicaa's giants, as well as Norse Frost Giants, which is in keeping with his gentle giant persona. Category:Characters Category:Juppongatana Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Villains